


Flying High

by phantomchajo



Series: The Misadventures Universe [15]
Category: SilverHawks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomchajo/pseuds/phantomchajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phantom get's busted for flying under the influence and the Steel Twins try and get the charges dropped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

Flying High  
By PhantomChajo

"Than was a damned stupid stunt you pulled." Commander Stargazer said as he stood in front of the cell. His arms crossed over his chest.

Phantom was stretched out on the cot, an arm thrown over her eyes. "Which one? Flying while high or punching the idiot"

"Take your pick. I know why you hit him. What in blue blazes possessed you to fly doped up? You're smarter than that, Phantom."

"Call down to Bedlama General. Ask about how the kid I took in is doing."

"Later. Why are you chasing around the galaxy with your head in a cloud?"

"Only reason I do it is if there is a life or death situation. Not a wishy-washy maybe they will die. But a he WILL die if something isn't done right then." She snorts softly, sitting up. Bringing one knee up to her chest and clasping her hands about it. Resting her head back against the wall and closing her eyes. "Hell why do you think I seem to vanish from the space lanes for a few days at a time. Yeah, I know better then to do it."

"Did it ever occur to you, young lady, to pick up a phone? I know there something between you and the Twins, and I don't much care what as long as no one's breaking any rules and no one's getting hurt." He uncrosses his arms, making a sweeping gesture with one hand. "But when you rip-roar across the galaxy in that state, you put more lives at risk. So for the moment, you're staying right here until you come down." Frowning at her, hands resting on his hips.

She cracked open an eye. "Yeah, but who other then the HummingBird or the Maraj is fast enough? and I do live closer." Ignoring the comment about the twins, it's not something she likes branded about. Her relationship with them was private. "Give or take 24 hours, it's usually out." Closing her eye again.

"And take a shower while you're here." Turning to leave.

"Once you get your self out of here I plan on it." She retorted, then muttered about perverted old farts

"There's a doorway right over there young lady. I can't see you once you're past it." He pointed out. Muttering "Smart aleck kids."

Phantom snorted. "Yah, maybe, but how do I know what you keep under surveillance in this place? and if I find out that brat Moonie has been watching anything with me on it, his ass is mine to smear across the control room floor with"

"You're a suspicious brat, aren't you?" shaking his head.

"I've learned to be"

"Get cleaned up. We'll discuss this more later". Turns to leave.

Opening her eyes again, she made sure he was gone before making use of the small bathroom that was joined to the cell. She couldn't do anything about her clothes, but at least she could get clean. Removing her jacket and dropping it to the floor next to the cot as she got up, she headed to the bathroom.

She paused in the doorway, shaking her head. A clean pair of sweats had been left hanging up on the shower stall door. She also noted the towels that were with them. After making sure the door was shut firmly she stripped and made use of the shower.

After she got out and dried off she put the sweats on. 'Must be an extra set of Em's, or else what was in storage here.' She thought to herself. Running a hand though her hair she winces slightly at the number of tangles she found. "And I forgot to ask for a brush." She signs as she exits the bathroom. "ah well."

She lay down on the cot, turning so that her back was to the force field. Curling up into a ball, she was asleep in minutes.

The twins were finishing up filing the reports from the patrol, talking quietly between themselves.

"You figure out where Phantom is yet Sis?" Will asked, turning his head to look at her.

"Not yet, little bro" Emily replied.

"If your looking for Phantom, she's down in one of the detention cells" Jon said snidely as he passed the twins on his way to the Commanders office.

"Damned tight ass." Emily muttered.

Will just frowned, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Quicksilver's back. "Did you notice that bruise? Who do you think gave it to him?"

Em frowns, glancing in the direction of the Commanders office, where the lieutenant vanished. "I'm sure he deserved it. His attitude is getting worse and worse, especially where Fense is concerned.

"Hmm... yeah... you don't think..." he looked at his sister, putting two and two together. "didn't you say she was pretty riled up a few hours ago?"

"Took you long enough, little bro."

He just gave her a mental raspberry in reply.

She grinned from ear to ear. "C'mon, let's wake her up and see what we can do in the way of damage control."

Both headed down to the lower level of the station where the detention cells were at. Walking down the short hallway till they reached the last one on the left. It was the only one with an active force field.

Looking in they saw Zan, back to them, curled up, her hair was unbound and fanned across part of the cot and down to almost the floor. Even with the slight distortion the force field caused, they could see it was tangled and un-brushed.

"Remind me to learn that trick," Will murmured.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Sleeping anywhere. Could come in handy." After a few moments he shook his head. "Do we have to wake her? She doesn't sleep this peacefully very often. We both know that."

"If we want to get to the bottom of this, we need her side of things. I hate to wake her up just as much as you do Will. Come on, lets get this over with."

A little while later, the trio was in Commander Stargazer's office. The twins were in-front of his desk while Phantom leaned against the wall, eyes closed as she listened to them try and get the charges dropped.

"Hey Guys? What are you two up to trying to get me out of this? For once I'm in agreement about things." She said opening her eyes as she pushed away from the wall she was leaning on.

"You don't deserve this." Emily said rather forcefully.

"Excuse me, But last I heard DUI and FUI was both against the law. Now let me get this straight, your the law around here and you want to bend, if not out right break, said law?"

"Last I checked, no one ran any tests. We have innocent until proven guilty, too." Will pointed out

"No but you do have two peoples eyewitness account of me admitting I was high"

"Well, I'm the Easter Bunny. Does that make it so without proof?" Will commented, he was rather pissed at the moment.

She clenched her jaw tightly, growling under her breath at him.

"You're forgetting she decked an officer, Sergeants. Nice one, too," Stargazer puts in.

"She was provoked," Emily said, leaning over to rest her palms flat on his desk. "He accosted her without proof of wrong-doing or a warrant."

"And I blew past him doing excessively over the standard limit, ignoring his attempts to stop me"

"So you earned a warning about speed, which is exactly 1 on your record." Will stood over her, arms folded across his chest. "It's not enough for confinement."

She growled at him again, arms crossed over her own chest. Not backing down.

"At ease, everyone" Commander Stargazer barked out.

The twins complied, but it took Phantom a moment to back down.

"I have a number of complaints here, and I'm the one who has to figure out how to deal with then. I have seen proof of excessive speed, so that will stick. Watch it in the future, Leadfoot. The assault of an officer, and the counter-complaint of assault on a civilian I'm sure I'll see cancel each other out. No charge either way. The FUI, well, I'm going to have to see proof of the intoxication. I'm sure you know the drill, young lady. Report to the Med-Bay."

Phantom just nods curtly to the Old man and turns to head towards the med-bay. Still muttering under her breath about stuff, aimed more at the twins. "Damnitall, you two get enough garbage from silver britches cause of things. You don't need to add to it. And don't you even think about tampering with things."

Will leaned against one of the steel counters, arms folded once again. "Well?"

"Well what?" Taking off her jacket and tossing it on to the bed then rolling up a sleeve absently. "Left or right?"

Will threw her a plastic cup. "Niether." Pointing. "In there."

Phantom made a face. "Damn, forgot about that one."

"You want me to come at you with a needle? You don't like doctors, remember?" He pointed out

"Needles I can deal with." Phantom flexes one arm slightly, in the crook of her elbow, a small depression style scar resided there. "Being looked over like a side of beef, I hate."

"Well, get in there and I won't have to look."

Phantom just growls under her breath, but does deal with it.

Emily came in a moment later, rubbing her temple. "Can you two please stop barking at each other? The feedback is getting fierce."

"If you two had kept your traps shut, none of this would be happening. I'd have left in the morning, none the worse for wear, except maybe a few kinks from a hard sleeping surface"

The twins exchange a look. "Oh, yes. Heaven forbid we try to protect someone we care about. Let's just throw you to the wolves."

"Protecting and getting out of trouble are two different things. Yeah, I decked the idiot, but only after he got in my face in the emergency room when I was trying to deal with the doctors there and a hysterical mother." She really hated these type tests. To her they felt more intrusive of her privacy then regular blood test. "I would have done worse if he had a shirt I could have grabbed hold of. he'd be there himself, probably in traction."

"And zipping around stoned seemed like a good idea at the time?" Will asked sarcastically.

"Would you have wanted me to wait around till someone got their thumbs out of their asses to decide if a kid from fence was worth sending out someone to pick him up? Hellfires, I was lucky I made it when I did."

"We would have done it." Emily said.

"You wouldn't have made it." An arm with said cup sticks out from behind the door.

Emily collected it. "Okay. I'll be back."

The sound of running water a moment as she washed her hands, then her face. Stepping back she leaned forward, resting her head on the cool surface and let out a tired sounding sigh.

"Come on out of there. You can't hide in a bathroom forever."

"Says who?"

"Me. I need a hug."

A soft snort of laughter, but she does come out, hair slightly damp around her temples.

"C'mere." Wraps her up in a big hug. "That was a dangerous thing to do, and you could have been hurt."

"Yeah, I know." She leaned against him, he could probably feel how tense she is still.

"Can I say anything that would convince you not to do it again?" he asked quietly.

"Can you guarantee part of the tunnels on Fense won't collapse trapping or killing kids... people? Can you do anything to make them see the advantage of living somewhere else other then that place?" burying her head against his chest. The metal of his armor felt both cool and warm at the same time.

He sighed. "Probably not." She heard him call mentally to Emily and she joined them, wrapping her arms around them from behind.

"Zan, I know why you did it, but it was a damned stupid thing to do."

She just mumbles something and is quite literally asleep on her feet, leaning against Will.

They stood there for a while, until the sound of someone passing Med-bay grabbed their attention. Neither Phantom, nor the Twins, needed the rest of the 'Hawks talking about their relationship.

Will picked her up, cradling her against his chest as Emily grabbed her jacket. Wordlessly they agreed to take her to their quarters and tuck her into bed there.

"Which one though?" Will asked quietly

"Whichever one we reach first?" Emily returned.

"Or whoever has the bigger bed?" he chuckled softly, knowing that his sister had the bigger bed. His was only a double while hers was closer to a queen.

Once they reached her quarters, he tucked Zan into the bed.

"Stay with her." Will said as he started to leave.

"You're not staying too?" she asked

"Here? And get everyone talking about stuff that's not their business? Not at the moment. I'll finish the testing."


End file.
